Find the C/Dancing Hero
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'C' arc, C'' standing for Cockroach (Dopant) and Clients. Synopsis As several of Double's Gaia Memories are taken by the Cockroach Dopant, Shotaro tries to find his true identity while Philip tries to reunite the dance partners for their legendary move. Plot Losing the Luna and Trigger Memories, Double LunaTrigger is at a severe disadvantage against the Cockroach Dopant who man handles Double with his speed. Though Double changes into HeatMetal to turn the tables, he loses the Heat and Metal Memories as well. Later, brought to the Narumi Agency by Shotaro, Dango reveals he was the one who threw the rock and that he posted on the Dark Big Extermination out of venting his rage when he and Chizuru broke up as she joined the swimming team without explaining herself. As Philip looks up Chizuru's reason through the Gaia Library, Shotaro meets up with Santa-chan for information about Cockroach Dopant, giving him a self-published manga that leads him to dōjinshi artist Ikari. Ikari speaks to Kirihiko on the phone, informing him of his possession of Double's Gaia Memories before taking the man's advice to take the remaining Gaia Memories and Double Driver for his own use. Shotaro confronts Ikari, seeking to retrieve the Gaia Memories until Ikari transforms into the Cockroach Dopant and escapes. Shotaro sends the Stag Phone to track him, but the Cockroach Dopant manages to ground it. Meanwhile, Philip finds Chizuru and brings her back to the office to force her and Dango into the RevolGarry so they can make amends. Though the two argue, Chizuru reveals to Dango that she only took up swimming to perfect her dancing and that she still shares his dream of becoming a great dance team. As they leave so Philip can watch Heaven's Tornado, Akiko receives a phone call from Shotaro's phone and tells him where they are going. However, the Cockroach Dopant is on the other line and shows up to break Chizuru's leg. Dango tries to fight him off as Philip interrogates Chizuru on the keyword for Heaven's Tornado: "Wave". With all of the knowledge of the dance at his disposal, when Shotaro finally arrives to fight the Cockroach Dopant as Double, Philip uses his newly found dancing abilities with Dango to fight. They use Heaven's Tornado to attack the Cockroach Dopant, retrieving the Gaia Memories and changing into LunaTrigger to deliver the final blow and leave Ikari for the police. Back at the office, Akiko shows Philip a thank you note from Dango and Chizuru inviting them to see their next dance performance, believing that he has changed from his experience. To Akiko's dismay, Philip throws out the note and expresses an intense desire to see Mount Fuji after reading about it in his books. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Heat, Cyclone, Luna **Body - Metal, Joker, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **LunaTrigger (1x without the Memories in the belt), HeatMetal, CycloneJoker Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 35, *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This is the first time since Episode 5 that Double doesn't assume CycloneTrigger. *This is the first time Double changes from **LunaTrigger to HeatMetal. **CycloneJoker to LunaTrigger. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider, The Girl... A/The Price of Lying, Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It and Find the C/Dancing Hero. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｃを探せ／ダンシングヒーロー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｃを探せ／ダンシングヒーロー｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes